


We'll be alright

by fabulousinez



Category: Free!
Genre: DTR, M/M, NSFW, Sexual Content, Swimming coaches!au, a bit of steamy scenes, but makoto is power!bottom, but yeah, i cant write that, not hardcore, sousuke might be a little occ, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:31:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousinez/pseuds/fabulousinez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re not quite boyfriends but they’re more than friends. Or they haven’t had the DTR talk</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll be alright

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: So, this all started with a headcanon I had about Makoto and Sousuke being swimming coached and falling in love and this is actually my second attempt at this because the first was too angsty and angst breaks my heart. I’m sorry for the lame title and how long it took me to post it. Oh, there’s also my first lame try at writing nsfw stuff, so don’t judge me too hard on that. Anyway, I might turn this into a series? Haven’t thougt much about it, but if you like this one and want more then sure, I’ll gadly work on more. I’m gonna stop talking now so enjoy :)

"Aah, Sou… Sousuke" - Makoto gasped as Sousuke rocked into him in a relentless rythm as the smaller boy’s legs wrapped tighter around him, his whole body trembling, mouth slightly open, forcing the air in as each of Sousuke’s thrusts left him out of breath.

“Fuck, Makoto” - Sousuke panted against Makoto’s neck as he felt his orgasm building up on the pit of his stomach.

Makoto came with a low profound moan, Sousuke’s name on his lips, his seed spilled all over his stomach and watching the former backstroke swimmer come undone underneath him, his chest rising and falling quickly, droplets of sweat clinging on his body as if tasting his skin, made Sousuke cock throb and with three more thrusts he surrended himself to his orgasm, his mind going pleasantly blank as he fell on top of Makoto, his orgasm taking control of his body.

Their heavy breaths filled the space for a couple of minutes as they slowly came down from their high and regained their forces.  
Carefully, Sousuke pulled out of Makoto who hissed at the sudden emptiness. Discharching the used condom, he picked up an old towel and cleaned the messmon Makoto’s stomach, kissing lightly the crook of the other’s neck where a dark purple mark was already appearing.

They both put on their uniforms in silence as words weren’t needed for the moment. 

The swimming club was deserted at that time of the day so their disappearances weren’t too compromising. Even so, they both left the small storage room with five minutes apart, more out of habit than anything else, but just in case…

Having half an hour before his next class arrived, Sousuke headed to the public space, where a couple of parents watched their children learning how to swim. Finding a spot near the glass window, Sousuke smiled as Makoto walked in to the pool area with a douzen of kickboards in hands and a small group of children trotting behind him.

There was something about Makoto with kids that made Sousuke’s insided all tingly and fluttery. He was always so gentle with them, helping them whenever they were having trouble with their butterfly stroke they were just initiating; the way he cheered on them and brought them sweets every once in a while was enough to make Sousuke’s heart twist in a pleasant way. It was as if Makoto was born to teach kids.

The class was now doing some sort of relay - they loved the relay activity - but Sousuke only had eyes for they green eyed coach and how he smiled big and high fived the little kids for their effort. And as if sensing someone’s eyes on him, Makoto looked at Sousuke and flashed him his most breath taking smile only to be reciprocated with Sousuke poking his tongue out.  
Makoto giggled and Sousuke’s heart skipped a beat.

~

While emending the errors of his class’ breastroke, Sousuke couldn’t stop the thoughts of his and Makoto’s relationship over flowing his mind. 

Well, Sousuke wasn’t sure if what they had was a relationship. They had never talked about it. Never put labels. Everything just sort of… Happened.

 

He was the new kid on the block, not knowing a single soul and the cherry on top was how his first class ever was a children’s class. And it was not as he hated kids, he just didn’t teach them.

He must have had a dying expression the whole day because ten minutes before his class started, Makoto Tachibana, also a junior coach, approachednhim and with one true gentle smile and inspiring words - although Sousuke later thought that they seemed straight out of a book, which they were Makoto later confirmed - Sousuke gained the confidence and his clas hadn’t been all that bad. There were no crying children, no angry parents and no letter of dismiss. Sousuke considered it a victory.  
When he saw Makoto later that day, to thank him properly for the advice he invited him for a drink, but ended up going with Makoto and the rest of the junior teachers to a karaoke bar. 

The memories of that day were all blurry in Sousuke’s head. He vaguely remembered sitting next to Makoto, the bad karaoke competition and how the drinks wouldn’t stop coming. But his preferred memory of that time he still remembered was how good it had felt when he came in Makoto’s mouth.

 

The way Makoto licked his tip, sending shivers all over his body; the way he stroked him; the way just knew what buttons to push to make him feel everything all at once; the way he -

 

"Coach Yamazaki, how was it?" - the voice of his ten year old student brought him back to reality just in time. It would have been awkward to explain why he had a hard-on in the middle if the class.  
“Er…” - he had been so distracted by his thoughts he didn’t see a thing - “Do it again, your legs are still opening to much!”  
On the other side of the pool, Sousuke saw Makoto finishing his lesson with the little kids and when they ran off to the locker room and Makoto stood up, the other swimming coach locked his eyes with Sousuke, a secret “I’ll wait for you outside” sent. Sousuke nodded like he always did.

~

"Ready to go home?" - Sousuke asked when he met Makoto outside the pool.

As soon as his class had ended, Sousuke rushed to get into the showers and took the quickest shower of his life, because Makoto had finished his last lesson a good half an hour before and he was still waiting for Sousuke. It was only fair that Sousuke didn’t make him wait much longer.

“Yes” - was Makoto’s only answer.

While they walked side by side, they didn’t talk much. It felt like they didn’t need to, everything was so quiet and peaceful that disturbing it would be wrong. By his side, Makoto seemed a little more restless than usual, fidgeting with his shoulder strap and opening and closing his mouth more than ever.

Sousuke didn’t push it. Makoto would tell him what he was thinking when he felt comfortable enough. There was no need to rush things.

 

Getting to the station was Sousuke’s least favourite part of the day. It meant saying goodbye to Makoto and as the station was quite packed, it meant no goodbye kiss. Sure, he always had that discrete hand caressing his back, hiddent by the thick jacket, but he wanted more.

“We’ll talk later, yeah?” - Sousuke asked as he smiled at Makoto, who smiled back.

“Yeah, of course” - and without a waning, he hugged Sousuke, lacing his arms around the taller man’s waist, his head nestled against the crook of his neck.

Sousuke didn’t react for a couple of seconds. This wasn’t like Makoto. Makoto shyed away at any phisical contact in public. Even if Sousuke wanted to hold hands, Makoto would instantly have a crimson shade painted on his face. However, Sousuke wouldn’t let this oportunity to hug Makoto to waste. So, he envolved the former backstroke swimmer with his arms and nuzzled on top of Makoto’s head, his hair tickling him. He left a small kiss there and Makoto spoke gently, his voice muffled by his clothes.

“Want to have dinner at mine? My parents at home and they said they would like to meet you, and I haven’t said anything about us but I guess I’ve mentioned you a couple of times and they were interested and I understand if you have other things to do, I shouldn’t have asked so suddenly and -“

“I would’ve love to, Makoto” - Sousuke detached himself from Makoto, just enough to see the other’s blushing face and smiled. Even when he was a rambling stuttering mess, Makoto still made his heart skip a beat.

The smile Makoto showed was enough to put any less happier thoughts out of his mind. Sure, they hadn’t talked about what they had between them, but Sousuke was certain that after that night things would change. For the better of course.


End file.
